


Pretty Little Lies

by gimmemormor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmemormor/pseuds/gimmemormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never get enough. Not even if they did have an eternity together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Lies

                Gabriel knew. Really, he did. This was going to hurt him a lot more than it was going to hurt Sam. How could it not? He’d waited over 4 billion years to find his mate; so long, until finally Sam had come into being. They had just fit; it had been as easy as breathing. So maybe the archangel had done some metaphorical grade school hair pulling, but still Sam had forgiven him. You know, after some convincing.

                And as the days passed, as Sam fought and saved the world, as monster after monster was killed… Gabriel desperately tried to cling to the time they had together. It was going too fast. Who had sped up time? Where was it all going? How could he get it to slow down? He was a damned _archangel_. He was supposed to have mastery over time! But humans had such _short_ lives. So daddamned _short_ -

                Sam mumbled something soft in his sleep that interrupted Gabriel’s thoughts as the sun began to rise, slowly fighting his way back to consciousness though he stayed tightly wrapped around the smaller vessel of the angel. Gabriel had never been more thankful that angels didn’t sleep. If he had to lose yet more of the precious moments with his hunter he didn’t know if he could handle that. Because he knew that, all too soon, the dream would be over. All too soon, he’d be wandering the earth alone again. And the worst part of it was he couldn’t cut his losses and run. Not this time. For as much as it was going to _hurt_ , as much as it was going to _kill him_ to lose this human… he couldn’t let go.

                No, Gabriel would continue to shadow Sam’s footsteps, help with hunts, watch over him while he slept, give everything he could and more for the younger Winchester for as long as he… the angel broke off with a shudder. He didn’t want to think about it. He wouldn’t think about it. He…

                He might as well get used to the thought. “As long as he lived.” That was the rest of that sentence. It nearly _physically pained him_ to think that way. But he had to be realistic, right? Gabriel had to realize that it had to end. Everything… everything eventually ended. It had to. That was life. And hell if the archangel hadn’t watched _life_ for his entire existence. He’d been around _before_ life, when the earth was just a water-covered rock. He’d been around for evolution, the first land-dwellers, the first mammals, the first _modern humans_. He’d been around for so many things, so much history. And yet…

                Sam’s brow creased as the sunlight hit his face through the window. Morning. Morning was Gabriel’s favorite time of day. Bright, early, optimistic. That’s what morning was. Morning was full of the promises of things to come, full of the joy of planning the day ahead. It was warm blankets and slippers and hot showers and mugs of sugar with a splash of coffee. It was pancakes and sleepy yawns and messy hair and minty toothpaste kisses. It was the start of things. Not like evening or night. It wasn’t the end of another day, the reminder that he was just that much closer to losing Sam. No. Morning was everything he wanted to keep. Morning wasn’t eternal. But _damn_ did he want it to be.

                Brushing a strand of hair out of Sam’s face, Gabriel smiled softly as those gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open. “Mornin’, Sammy. Sleep well?”

                A sleepy yawn later, Sam was nodding and pulling Gabriel closer for some cuddling before they had to face the day. It hurt. Gabriel could feel the comfort and love and happiness emanating from the man beside him and it _hurt_. It always hurt, even when it was all he could ever hope for, even when it was everything he craved. He’d never get enough. Not even if they _did_ have an eternity together.

                But they _didn’t_ have an eternity. How was he supposed to get his fill in the 50 years – that was an optimistic number, and Gabriel knew it – they did get to spend together?

                It was 15 minutes – 15 daddamned SHORT minutes – before either one of them moved save for the soft rise and fall of breathing. They didn’t speak; they didn’t need to. They simply drank in the comfort that they had in each other as the rest of the world started to get moving to face the day. Gabriel could hear Dean and Castiel banging around in the motel room next door; packing up what was left of the bare essentials that they kept with them in the room. Everything else stayed in the Impala. Really, what sense was there in moving everything back and forth every few days? But if Gabriel could hear them moving around, so could Sam. And that meant-

                Sam gave a small sigh and slowly began disentangling himself from the sheets and covers and finally from Gabriel himself. And just like every other morning, the archangel wanted to clutch at him and beg him not to move. Beg him not to go, not to leave. Because what if they just froze everything right there? What if Gabriel could just keep an endless loop of those 15 minutes? What if they could just stay curled in that warm bed forever? What if he NEVER had to let go?

                But Gabriel didn’t beg. He let go, just like every morning. There was a world out there that had to go on. It was selfish to keep Sam away from his life just because Gabriel was afraid to lose him. So he rolled out of the silk sheets he always snapped up for them in each new motel room and stretched, glancing back to see Sam slip into the bathroom for a shower. It was easier for the angel of course. Snap! Body clean, fresh clothes on. Snap! Bed made. Snap! Things packed and in the Impala, nothing missing. Snap! Gourmet breakfast with everything sugary Gabriel could ever want, and all the healthy foods the health-conscious Sam could ever ask for.

                The shower turned on, water echoing through the room as Sam never bothered to close the door anymore. Hadn’t they seen each other naked enough by now that decency was no longer a question? Gabe couldn’t help but wonder if it was the same way with Castiel and Dean. How did they start their day? Did they spend time just lying together? Did Cassie snap up a breakfast for them? Did they bother to make the bed? Did Dean leave the bathroom door open?

                Did Castiel ever think about how little time he had before Dean, too, would be gone?

                The archangel perched on the edge of the bed, lost in his melancholy reflection not of what his life had become, but what it would be. He was so deep inside his own mind, a small frown adorning his features, that he didn’t notice hear Sam sneak up behind him until he’d planted a kiss on his temple.

                “Earth to Gabriel,” Sam chuckled, wrapping his huge arms around Gabriel’s shoulders.  The angel let himself relax back against the strong plane of the hunter’s chest automatically. “You in there, or is angel radio the only thing bouncing around that celestial skull of yours?”

                The arch forced a chuckle and a smile, turning back to steal a kiss from his human lover, human mate, human _bonded_. “Nah, nothing new to report, kiddo. Just thinking about some things. You hungry for breakfast?”

                “Of course.” Giving another small squeeze before letting go, Sam crossed the room to the small table covered with the food Gabriel had created and plopped down in one of the chairs. He seemed to be stretched out for miles as he leaned back with his legs straight in front of him, crossed at the ankles. Sam was the picture of ease despite of everything he knew that they might have to face today. “You coming?”

                “Yeah,” Gabriel replied, though he didn’t stand. Not yet. Catching Sam’s gaze, he took a deep breath. It didn’t help the ache that had built up inside. “I’ll always love you, Sam. You know that. Right?”

                “Course I do,” he chuckled. That wasn’t really right. He didn’t know. Gabriel knew the man had no clue. But that was ok. It would be easier for him if he didn’t think about it too much. “I love you, you know. Forever.”

                _Forever._ “I know, Sammy.”

                Gabriel, the archangel – or was he Loki, the Trickster? – always had loved pretty little lies.


End file.
